Under The Mistletoe
by CherryBlossomWind
Summary: A White Christmas, A Wonderful Christmas Ball, Two People In Love, A Confession and A Magical Kiss Under The Mistletoe...


**A/N **

**Hey everyone! Its me! And Im writing this one shot in favor of Christmas though im two weeks early*laughs*I am going to be very busy so no time to write this during Christmas week :P hint hint it my birthday! Anyways enough chit chat lets roll this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Normal- Normal

_Italics-_ thoughts

**Oh everyone is 16 right now**

Normal POV

" Ne Ne Mikan-chan! The Christmas Ball is coming soon! Who are you going with?" Anna asked Mikan as soon as she stepped into the class. Of course being the incredibly dense girl she is, Mikan ran to Hotaru and said, "HOTARUU! Go with me to the Christmas Ball!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan was blasted into the wall yes INTO the wall! She stood up and rubbed the bump that had formed on her head and faced Hotaru "Hotaruuu why did you do that?" she whined. Hotaru merely replied "Because you were an idiot." Unknown to them when Mikan was busy whining to Hotaru, a pair of crimson eyes watched them from behind a manga book. "Tch, shut up polka" said Natsume while Mikan cocked her head, "Polka?"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"HENTAI!" yelled Mikan when suddenly, she thought of an idea "Ne Natsume, will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" "No way polka" he said and jumped out of the window though he was secretly pleased that she asked him but no way in hell was he going to admit it._ Koko if you tell this to anyone you will experience something worse than hell_ and our favorite mind reader turned pale as he read those thoughts.

Thus during the time before the ball, the whole school was buzzing with excitement as decorations were put up and all anybody could talk about was the Christmas Ball, lessons were also suspended and Natsume spent that time sleeping in the sakura trees, away from his annoying fan girls.

Finally it was time for the Christmas Ball!

Night Before the Christmas Ball

Mikan and Hotaru were in Hotaru's three star dorm changing into their outfits. The highschoolers had two choices, Mikan chose the first one while Hotaru chose the second Mikan was going to be wearing wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress with a green ribbon that was tied tightly around her waist with a lace up back and reached the ankles as well as a pair of green two inch heels while Hotaru was going to be wearing a green strapless dress with a lining of fur at the hem and the top of the dress plus a pair of red knee high lace up boots with fur surrounding the top and small fur ball dangling off the ends of the laces. After changing into their dresses,Mikan was wearing the Mikan and Hotaru applied a little bit of make-up and did their hair. Mikan's hair was in a low bun with two hair pins decorated with sakura petals firmly pushed in to hold the bun, leaving a few locks of wavy hair to frame her cream coloured face and Hotaru who grew her hair until it was at mid back, braided the top layer of hair and tied it at the back of the head so that it was encircling her head and left the bottom layer hanging down (like Asuna's from Sword Art Online).Finally, Mikan put on a simple pink leather choker with a heart shaped locket which was gold and pink and a pair of sakura earrings. Hotaru wore a thin necklace chain with a purple rose pendant and amethyst tear drop earrings.

The Ball

The Ball was filled with people laughing and having fun as well as feasting on the wide array of food, Mikan and the gang were chatting when it was time for the first by one the couples went out onto the ballroom floor and many boys asked Mikan to dance with them and Mikan happily agreed while Natsume, standing in the shadows felt a pang of jealousy and wanted to burn their hair for asking HIS Mikan to slowly realized with every boy that asked Mikan to dance that even though it was highly unlikely he had fallen in love with that slipped away but it did not go unnoticed. Mikan saw him going out and went after him.

At a balcony

Natsume was leaning against a door when he heard a voice "Ne Natsume,is anything wrong?" He looked up to see a worried Mikan and coldly replied " Nothing's wrong I just don't want you near those boys," and at that point he blushed slightly and continued with a softer voice "because… I love you." Mikan was shocked but she blushed as well and said "I love you too Natsume." And he kissed her,

Under the Mistletoe…

**A/N**

**There is a legend that if you kiss someone under a mistletoe on Christmas,you will fall in love with each other forever.**

**Well this was a short story…anyways please R&R bye!**

**-Cherry-chan**


End file.
